Arkytior
by Ithyl
Summary: Le Docteur a perdu ses enfants. Peut-être possède-t-il des photographies et des vidéos d'eux ? Mais pourquoi se contenter de photos lorsqu'on a la possibilité de voyager dans le passé et de les revoir en vrai ? Malheureusement, cela comporte des risques.


**Arkytior**

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Spoilers: Aucun mais l'histoire se déroule un peu après La fille du Docteur dans la saison 4._

_Beta: Ahaimebété_

Donna observe le Docteur qui court autour de la console, pousse un bouton par ici, tire un levier par là, et tout ça en parlant plus vite que son ombre. Elle ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, et de toute façon, elle ne comprend pas la moitié de son charabia scientifique. Elle aime son air jovial, même s'il cache une profonde tristesse. Il n'en parle pas, mais elle sait qu'il n'a pas oublié Jenny, sa fille. Donna non plus ne peut l'oublier et sa mort est une tragédie.

« Où allons-nous, Docteur ?

-Vous voulez voir quelque chose de grandiose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Accrochez-vous. »

Le TARDIS est secoué de tous côtés. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, mais cette fois-ci, cela lui semble beaucoup plus long et chaotique. La console émet un drôle de bruit. Des étincelles en jaillissent, puis la salle de contrôle est plongée dans la pénombre. Donna se relève, secouée, mais vivante. Au loin, on entend la cloche du cloitre, ce qui est très mauvais signe.

« Docteur ? » appelle-t-elle, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse.

Elle le cherche et le trouve sur le sol. Elle se penche à ses côtés, inquiète. Il revient à lui.

« Docteur, où sommes-nous ?

- Allons voir, » répond-t-il en se levant.

000

Donna ouvre grand les yeux, impressionnée. Il s'agit d'un astéroïde banal, mais sur lequel est emménagé le parc d'attraction le plus époustouflant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Certains manèges sont si hauts qu'ils touchent les nuages. Des nuages artificiels, mais tout de même. Elle se tourne vers le Docteur, enthousiaste, et constate qu'il ne partage pas sa joie. Son visage est grave et son regard impénétrable.

« Docteur, ça va ?

- Bien sûr que ça va ! Ceci est le plus grand parc d'attraction de l'univers, que peut-il arriver de mal ? répond-t-il, ayant repris son air jovial et insouciant habituel.

- Premièrement, on s'est écrasé. Deuxièmement, le TARDIS est endommagé…

- Donna, ne soyez pas pessimiste. Je vais tout arranger vous le savez. Autant en profiter, non ?

- Docteur, les manèges ce n'est pas trop mon fort vous savez.

- Rien ne nous oblige à y aller. Il y a des spectacles et surtout, surtout… des sucreries que l'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs. »

Il la prend par la main, et l'entraîne vers un kiosque de nourriture.

000

Après être monté sur quelques manèges que l'estomac de Donna pouvait supporter, ils ont goûté à tous ce qui était exotique, et ont participé à des jeux. Donna n'a rien gagné elle-même. Le Docteur s'est fait un plaisir de lui offrir quelques babioles. Il y a un zoo sur le site. Normalement, c'est pour les enfants, mais Donna n'a jamais vu toutes ces créatures venues de diverses planètes. Elle entre presque en collision avec une fillette. Une enfant humaine ! Ou tout au moins, qui a l'air humaine. La première depuis qu'ils sont ici. La petite fille aux cheveux sombres la dévisage, intriguée.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Donna Noble et toi ? »

L'enfant ne répond pas et la regarde toujours. Quelque chose la rend perplexe et Donna ne sait pas pourquoi.

« Est-ce que tu es perdue, petite ? tente de nouveau Donna.

- Tu ne viens pas de Gallifrey, et pourtant tu es pareille que nous, répond l'enfant.

Donna ne sait que répondre, surprise.

« D'où viens-tu ? reprend la fillette.

- Je viens de la planète Terre, » répond Donna.

Elle veut ajouter quelque chose, mais une jeune femme se dirige vers elles d'un pas nerveux.

« Arkytior, appelle-t-elle.

- Je suis là, mère, » répond la petite fille.

La femme regarde Donna d'un air méprisant, presque avec dégoût, puis se tourne vers sa fille.

« Ne parle pas aux primitifs. »

Toutes les deux s'éloignent avant que Donna puisse ajouter quelque chose.

_Primitifs ! Pour qui te prends-tu prétentieuse ! _jure-t-elle pour elle-même.

La femme est déjà loin. Trop pour que Donna lui fasse ravaler ses paroles. Elle remarque alors que le Docteur n'est plus à ses côtés, et commence à le chercher des yeux. Il lui a donné une sorte de petite boussole qui pointe toujours vers le TARDIS donc, elle ne s'inquiète pas trop de son absence et en profite plutôt pour suivre discrètement la femme et sa fille.

Elles rejoignent un groupe de personnes. Un homme, qui doit être le mari de la femme ainsi que le père de l'enfant. Deux enfants plus vieux que la fillette et un adolescent, qui sont peut-être les oncles, les tantes ou les cousins de la petite fille. La mère de la fillette lui semble trop jeune pour qu'ils soient ses autres enfants. Il y a aussi un homme et une femme d'âge mûr, probablement les parents d'un des époux et grands-parents d'Arkytior.

Donna fait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle observe la famille qui s'arrête à un kiosque de friandises. Le plus âgé des hommes reste un peu en retrait. Il est le seul à apercevoir Donna. Il la regarde, mais ne s'approche pas d'elle. Elle se dirige aussitôt vers un autre restaurant pour prendre quelque chose à boire, et continu à les observer. Elle reste loin d'eux et près de la foule pour se mêler à elle si jamais elle est encore repérée.

La famille se rend à une aire de jeux pour les enfants. Ceux-ci n'hésitent pas une seconde et partent s'amuser aussitôt. Les adultes s'assoient et les surveillent. Donna jette un regard autour d'elle et aperçoit le Docteur au loin. Il regarde lui aussi la famille d'un air absent. Elle qui croyait lui apprendre la nouvelle… elle le rejoint.

« Partons » déclare-t-il, sans la regarder.

Elle acquiesce, inquiète de son air étrange.

000

Le Docteur tente de réparer le TARDIS. Donna est restée à l'extérieur, mais ne compte pas s'éloigner. Ils n'ont échangé aucune parole. Elle connaît assez bien le Docteur pour savoir quand se taire et quand le laisser seul. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a, mais elle pense que le fait de voir d'autres Seigneurs du Temps le rend mélancolique. Elle ne peut le blâmer. Si seulement il acceptait de lui en parler, ça pourrait l'aider.

Lorsqu'il en ressort, c'est pour lui dire qu'il doit trouver des pièces manquantes et qu'il préférerait qu'elle entre. Donna a envie de l'accompagner, mais elle se sent épuisée. Elle décide de se reposer.

À son réveil, il n'est toujours pas revenu. Elle part donc à sa recherche. Il n'y a presque plus personne, car la plupart des attractions sont fermées pour quelques heures. Un orage magnétique se prépare, et il est préférable de ne pas être sur un manège. Le site et quelques kiosques restent ouverts. L'orage magnétique provoque de magnifiques aurores boréales dans le ciel et plusieurs personnes viennent pour regarder ce spectacle unique. Elle se promène autour du site et reconnait la famille Gallifreyenne. Heureusement, aucun des membres ne l'aperçoit. Donna poursuit sa route. Elle entend des sanglots discrets, étouffés et voit le Docteur, assit seul, à l'écart de tous.

Donna s'approche doucement pour ne pas le surprendre, et s'assoit à ses côtés. Il ne cherche pas à cacher son chagrin, ni à la fuir. Elle le serre contre elle et il ne résiste pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le console. Elle n'est donc pas étonnée de le voir dans cet état.

« Ils vous rappellent vos enfants, devine-t-elle.

- Ce sont mes enfants, » lui apprend le Docteur.

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement, étonnée. Il poursuit.

« C'est le dernier endroit où je les ai amené. Je ne peux pas retourner dans le passé de Gallifrey, Donna. Ici, c'est le seul endroit où je peux encore les voir, mais pas pour longtemps. Cet espace-temps va bientôt imploser tellement il est fracturé.

- Fracturé ? Par quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- À cause de moi.

- Voyons, Docteur.

- En venant ici je traverse ma propre ligne de temps et ça crée un paradoxe. Trop de paradoxes détruisent l'espace-temps. Savez-vous combien de fois je suis venu ici ?

- Non. Combien ?

- Beaucoup trop. Je me dis toujours qu'il faut que j'arrête. Je me promets, après chaque régénération, de ne plus y retourner. Je reviens toujours malgré tout, juste pour les voir. Le TARDIS ne s'est pas écrasé pour rien, cette réalité est très instable.

- Docteur, votre besoin de les voir est compréhensible.

- Mon besoin de les voir va détruire cette dimension, Donna, et tuer des gens innocents.

- Alors partons.

- Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux partir. »

000

Ils reviennent au TARDIS. Le Docteur demeure silencieux. Donna aussi. Après quelques hésitations et beaucoup de turbulences, le vaisseau finit par démarrer. Donna jette un dernier regard au site d'attraction avant de fermer la porte et rejoindre le Docteur. Le TARDIS se dématérialise et retourne dans le vortex. Donna ne dit rien et observe son ami qui se remet tranquillement de ses émotions. Avant de fermer la porte elle a aperçu une autre mystérieuse boîte bleue, dissimulée derrière quelques arbres. Elle choisit de ne pas en parler au Docteur. Elle lui souhaite bonne nuit et regagne sa chambre.

FIN

_Note de l'auteure: Arkytior est sensé être le vrai nom de Susan. J'ai imaginé la mère de Susan comme étant la fille aînée du Docteur et la seule de ses quatre enfants à être assez vieille pour devenir mère._


End file.
